The Penguin Brotherhood (The real story)
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Skipper had made many mistakes in his past, the past that he kept hidden from his teammates for a long time but when King Julian goes missing and a group of penguins comes searching for Skipper and penguin agents get involved. He will have to reveal his secrets to them but will they trust him again?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1- Prologue

**A/N: This is a rewritten version of the Penguin Brotherhood story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM or any of its characters.**

It was another boring afternoon in Central Park Zoo, nothing interesting happened and the penguins were getting quite bored out until Kowalski wanted to show them his newest invention in the lab.

"So…what did you invent this time Kowalski?" Skipper asked with flippers on his hips.

Kowalski cleared his throat and began "As you already know, Alice had found all the hidden surveillance cameras that we installed around the zoo to observe the habitats and took them away. So I've decided to make a one that she can't see" the tall bird explained.

"You mean like an invisible camera?" asked Private with a confused look.

"Not exactly" the scientist returned, "It's a very small observation camera that I've installed into one of the light poles near our habitat. Its small size and dome shape makes it hard for anyone to detect it" he said, and pressed a button on the remote he held. The big screen that was hung to the wall turned on showing the penguins, the chimps, the otter, and the lemur habitat.

"Wow, that's amazing K'walski!" Private exclaimed.

"Ah-ha" Rico agreed.

"Yeah Kowalski, You might have finally invented something that won't try to destroy us!" Skipper said, placing a flipper over the scientist's shoulder. Kowalski however raised a brow awkwardly, not sure to take it as a compliment or an insult but thanked him anyway.

Just then, a ring tailed lemur crashed into the room, slamming the door open and making them all jump back in surprise.

"Hello penguin neighbors!" Julian exclaimed happily with his arms wide open.

Skipper face-flipped himself. "Ringtail what're doing here!?" the penguin leader shouted back at him.

"De king is just stopping by to invite de fishy penguins to his big Friday night party!" Julian chirped.

Private, Kowalski and Rico were excited. "Oh how kind of you. We would love to…" Private trailed off when his leader interrupted him.

"Thanks but we'll pass" Skipper said, solemnly.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "But it will be fun!" Julian insisted.

"I said no and that's final Ringtail, if you want to have a party then go ahead, but me and my men aren't coming" Skipper told Julian. The ring –tailed lemur had a small amount of sadness on his face that soon turned into anger.

"Well de king does not need de fishy penguins to have fun in his party anyway" he responded and made his way to the exit "Especially the bossy one" he added before slamming the door shut behind him. Skipper shook and turned around to see his teammates staring in shock at him.

"What?"

"Skippah, why were so mean to Julian?" Private asked.

"Because we don't have time for Ringtail's crazy parties. I need you three to get enough rest for tomorrow's mission. Understood?" Skipper said.

"Yes sir!"

**XXXxxxXXX**

Later that evening. Skipper stood on the fake ice floe with a mug full of fish coffee. He looked over to the lemur habitat. It was decorated with bright lights and Julian was dancing to the music with Maurice and Mort who were probably forced to dance along, but no one bothered coming to his party, surely because there was no good reason for Julian to celebrate.

Skipper sighed and gazed above to the starry sky and the silver moon that hung above the city.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know by a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Old foes

Chapter 2 – Old foes

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. This chapter will have action in it and some old enemies from PoM series which I don't own.**

**~PoM~**

"Rise and Shine, men" Skipper said calmly.

Upon hearing their leader's commanding voice; Kowalski, Rico, and Private jumped out of their bunks and saluted. "Morning Skipper" they replied and Skipper nodded.

"Good. Now let's have breakfast and be on our way" He walked to the table where some canned tuna was. He opened a can and ate the tuna in it while Rico just stuck his face into it.

"So…what exactly _is_ our next mission Skippah?" Private asked as he munched his meal.

Skipper swallowed and glanced over to the scientist. "Kowalski, explain to the private" he commanded.

Kowalski took out his note pad and flipped through the pages. "According to what we have heard. A huge load of fresh salmon will arrive at the market this morning. If we managed to get there in time we'll be able to snatch ourselves some of it without getting anyone suspicious"

"And then we'll be swimming in all the fish you can dream of" Skipper concluded, rubbing his flippers together.

At the sound of that, Rico bounced in joy. "Wahoo, feesh!" the maniac cheered. Once they finished eating they clamped up the latter and stood on the fake, ice floe where their vision became clear to the zoo. Everything was quiet and still. The animals were sleeping in their habitats and sun had just peeked over the horizon, spreading a sliver, warm light over the dark city.

"Move out!" Skipper signaled his men. He jumped over the fence that surrounded their habitat followed by the others, then they belly-slid across the zoo quarters until they've reached a sewer hatch that was in the center of the zoo. Skipper opened the cover to let his team in, and then jumped down after them closing the hatch behind him.

The sewer is where they hid the zoo golf cart that they used to travel underground and carry back the heavy supplies from their missions. Rico drove the car while Kowalski read the sewer line map to locate where the market would be. After driving for twenty minutes they reached their destination and climbed up the latter to the surface and saw the market a block away.

"We're here"

**XXXxXXX**

Inside the mart, the four penguins moved as stealthy as possible and looked out for any humans. Luckily, no one was around at the moment which allowed them to walk freely without worrying about being caught.

It didn't take long until they found the fish section where all the fish is kept. There were some crates, cans with fish pictures on them on shelves and a small box that was placed on the floor, but something didn't feel right, something about the small box made him feel uncomfortable.

"Stay sharp men. I get the feeling that there's…" Skipper began but Rico cut him off.

"FEESH!" he exclaimed and rushed to the box ahead, almost knocking them off balance.

"Rico, NO!" Skipper cried, knowing that it's a trap but it was too late. As soon as the maniac touched the box it exploded at him spreading a grey cloud of smoke. When the smoke cloud faded, the maniac ended up tied with a thick, strong rope. He struggled to get loose but the rope was too strong.

"A rope bomb, which can only mean…" the leader spun around and saw a dark figure move out of the shade and into the light. It was a black and white puffin with a colorful beak and brown eyes.

"Hello Skippah, long time no see" the puffin greeted with his Danish accent.

"Hans!" Skipper growled, clutching his flippers and beak. Hans was once a close friend to him in the past but after he betrayed him in Denmark he became one of his arch-enemies. Then another figure emerged out of the shade and stood next to the puffin. This time it was a lemur with brown fur and green eye balls.

"And don't forget about me, of course" the lemur added.

"Clemson's here too!?" Private gasped.

The penguin leader arched a brow "What are you two doing here?" he asked, angrily.

Hans smiled amusingly. "Well let's just say that we have some unfinished business with you and your team Skippah" he took a step forward and got into fight stance and so did the lemur.

Skipper glanced back at his teammates. Private and Kowalski looked determent and ready to fight but Rico however was in condition to fight since he was all tied up. After thinking for a while he came up with a plan "Kowalski, you help me fight the enemy. Private, you go and free Rico pronto!" he commanded and the two nodded. Private went to help his teammate, and Kowalski stood by his side and got into fighting stance.

Wasting no time, Hans charged at Skipper and tried to land a hit on him. Skipper avoided his attack and countered it with a punch to the face. The puffin stumbled back dazed from the strike. He picked up a fish from floor and threw it at Skipper's direction. Skipper caught the fish and charged at the Danish puffin, swinging with all his strength at him.

Kowalski clutched his flipper into a ball and threw a punch to Clemson. The lemur jumped back to avoid it and charged again. Kowalski jumped out of the way and knocked him off with a powerful roundhouse.

Private, however, looked around for anything he could use to cut the ropes with. He looked over to crate and saw a small box cutter was left on it. He smiled and fetched it, and then he used the box cutter to cut the ropes and free his friend.

"Hazzah!" Rico exclaimed when he finally was freed.

Skipper and Hans dueled with fish again. Skipper swung his fish one more time and knocked the puffin, sending him flying backwards. He looked back and smiled when his teammates came to assist him.

Clemson panicked, seeing that he was outnumbered and ran to his partner's side to help him stand up "I don't know if this is the right time to say this but I think we should really be you know, fleeing now" he said, nervously.

"'It's called retreating. There's a difference and yes it's time" Hans returned and glared at Skipper and his troop. "You might have won this time Skippah, but things will be different next time we'll meet" he promised and ran off.

"Yeah, what he said Clemson" Clemson added and ran after his partner.

Skipper returned his attention to his teammates. "Is everyone all right?" he asked. The trio nodded. Suddenly, the market's doors were opened and humans began entering.

Private panicked and looked up at his leader "What do we do Skippah?"

The leader didn't waist a second and began telling them what to do "Private, you and Kowalski must go and secure us an exit. Rico, I need you come with me and swallow as fish as you can!" he commanded and then they split up. Once Rico swallowed enough salmon he and Skipper joined with others and escaped the market before they get caught.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Back to the zoo, the penguin troop jumped out of the sewer hatch and did a high five to celebrate their success.

"We did it Skippah!" Private chirped.

"We sure did young Private" the leader confirmed. "Well done men. Mission accomplished" he announced, proudly.

Kowalski however tapped his beak thoughtfully, "But I still don't understand. What were Hans and Clemson doing in the Market?" the scientist wondered.

Skipper shrugged. "Let's leave that for another time. Right now just be glad it's _all_ over" the penguin spoke, too soon actually.

Maurice suddenly came running at their direction with a concern look on his face "There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you" the aye-aye told them.

The private looked confused at the lemur and asked "What's the matter Maurice?"

"It's King Julian. He's gone!"

**A/N: I did a lot of research for this chapter and it turned out longer than I expected but it was really fun to write. I know you probably wondering what Hans and Clemson are doing in this story but that will be revealed in the future of this fanfic, but what do you think happened to King Julian? **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Missing king

Chapter 3 – Missing king

**A/N: I heard they're making a fourth season of Penguins of Madagascar. I'm so excited. I hope it's true.**

**There will be some Skilene in this chapter and some others, I hope you like it.**

**~PoM~**

"What do you mean Ringtail's gone?" Skipper asked in surprise.

"I'm telling you, I can't find him anywhere! I looked for him in your habitat as well but he wasn't there either "Maurice stated, a look of concern on his face.

"Wasn't he with you and Mort at the party last night?" Kowalski questioned, confused by the statement.

"Yeah he was, but when no one came to his party he got really mad and stormed out of his kingdom. I thought he was just going for a walk to calm himself down so I waited for him to come back, but he never did." the black lemur explained.

The penguin leader rubbed his chin in thought. _"Where would Ringtail go to? No way will he leave the zoo because one party didn't go as planned. Something must have happened. I just know it I…"_ his thoughts were broken when he felt something pulling his flipper. He looked down and saw Mort looking up to him with big, watery eyes.

"Please help find King Julian" Mort whimpered. Skipper smiled lightly at him and patted his head.

"Don't worry Sad Eyes. We'll find Ringtail wherever he is and we'll bring him back" the penguin promised. This made the mouse lemur a bit calmer and released his flipper. Skipper then turned his attention to the other animals and said. "Listen up everyone. Ringtail is somewhere in this zoo. If we spread out one of us will surely find him."

"Aye-Aye Skippah!" His teammates saluted while Maurice and Mort nodded. All the animals split up and looked around.

Skipper's first guess was Marlene's habitat because it's one of the places that Julian often would go to beside the penguins'. Her home was a small, concrete cave surrounded by water.

He jumped over the red, brick wall and splashed into the pool that circled around her cave, then he got out of the water and ruffed his wet feathers dry. For some reason he hesitated to go inside at first but then shook his head and entered the tunnel entrance.

"Hey Marlene" Skipper greeted calmly. Marlene who was busy painting on her canvas turned to him and smiled.

"Oh hey Skipper. Can I help you with something?" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah have you seen Ringtail?" he asked while glaring around.

Marlene looked confused but answered. "Well yeah he did come to my habitat last night to invite me to his party but I told I can't come because I was too busy back then. Why, is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah he's gone M.I.A" Skipper answered. "Maurice said he left his habitat last night and hasn't return yet" he explained to the otter.

Marlene gasped, closing her mouth with her paw. "That's terrible!" she responded. Skipper nodded in agreement.

"I know. Me and the others have already started searching for him but we had no luck yet" he said with his flippers on his hips.

"Can I help?" she offered.

"Sure" he returned. Then they left together to look for the missing king. They asked the chimps, the gorillas, the elephant, the kangaroo and the rhino but none of them knew where Julian was. Later they both sat on a bench to rest for a while.

"I hope Julian is all right, wherever he is right now" the otter said in concern.

"Me too" Skipper simply replied. He eyed her for a second and opened his beak to speak but hesitated. He had something for Marlene but never was able to tell her about it.

Private then came running to them, panting for breath. "Skippah, there you are" then he noticed Marlene with him "Oh hi Marlene!" he greeted.

"Hey Private, why the rush?" the otter questioned.

"Kowalski wants us to meet him in his lab. He says he has an invention that will help us find Julian" the rookie told them. Marlene's face lit with excitement. That was the best thing she heard all day.

"That's great Private!" she grabbed Skipper from his flipper and dragged him all the way to the penguin base. "C'mon Skipper let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Marlene, slow down!" Skipper muttered.

**XXXXXXXX**

When Skipper, Marlene, and Private arrived at the base, Rico and the lemurs were already there waiting for them along with Kowalski. He held a box-shaped device with a small screen on it.

"Good. We're all here" Kowalski announced. Marlene moved closer to get a better look at it "Is that the invention told us about?" she asked. Kowalski answered.

"Yes It's a DNA tracking device and with it I can trace anyone in anywhere just by getting a DNA sample from him" the scientist explained.

"So you're saying that all we need now to find King Julian is a DNA sample from him?" Maurice concluded. Kowalski nodded. The chubby lemur left the base and returned with Julian's favorite tail brush. Kowalski took some fur from it and put into his device, then a small green dot appeared in the screen that showed where the ring-tailed was but Kowalski however looked surprise by the results.

"That's strange. According to my invention Julian is somewhere in the city"

"Then that's where we're going" Skipper said, determent.

**A/N: M.I.A means 'missing in action'**

**In the next chapter the penguin team will go to the city to search for their Julian. Review **please** it will help me a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mysterious figure

**Chapter 4 – Mysterious figure**

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry for the late update. I got busy with school, but I'm glad that we made it to chapter four where my OC villain will show himself, but his identity will stay a mystery until later in this story.**

**~PoM~**

Private ran to catch up to his teammates. He looked ahead and saw the city was coming into view. Then He looked back to the zoo and remembered the talk they had with their friends before leaving.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you mean I can't come with you? King Julian is somewhere out, cold and alone. I have to go, he needs me!" Maurice protested._

"_Sorry lemur, but the concrete jungle is too dangerous for either you or Sad Eyes to wander about" Skipper stated with his flippers crossed over his chest. "And besides. If Alice hadn't notice one lemur missing from her zoo yet, then she'll surely notice all three of them"_

"_Oh" Maurice did, averting his eyes to the ground, feeling helpless. Private felt sorry for him and placed a flipper on his shoulder to help him feel better._

"_Don't worry Maurice. We will bring Julian back. That's a promise" he said to him. The lemur in return gave him a small, sad smile._

"_Thanks Private"_

_**End of flashback**_

The thought of it made him feel warm and determined from the inside, but also worried for the ring-tailed lemur. He was a good friend to him and even though he might be seen annoying and selfish sometimes, he had his moments where he had shown himself to be someone you can rely on. He really missed seeing him around and hoped they would find him soon.

"Kowalski, are sure your invention is leading us straight to Ringtail?" he heard Skipper say.

"Skipper, I assure you that with help of this baby we'll surely, without a doubt…" before he could finish his sentence the device exploded right in his face.

"MY BABY!" the scientist squealed.

Skipper shrugged, placing his flippers on his hips. "Well that bound to happen"

"But how are we going to find Julian now Skippah?" asked Private.

"We'll have to split up. You and Rico search the alleys while we look in the streets" the leader instructed. The three penguins agreed and split up in pairs.

**XXXXXXXX**

Skipper was looking through his binoculars from on top of a building for any sign of ring-tailed when suddenly he spotted something on the sidewalk. To his surprise, it was Julian's crown! Wasting no time, he slid down the rain pipe and went to get it up. He picked it up and examined it carefully. It didn't look damaged though, merely scratched, but why?

"_Why would Ringtail leave his crown behind? What did really happen to him?" _Skipper thought and went to show it to Kowalski.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Julian! Hello?" Private called out, his voice echoed in the alley passage, but no one called back. So they both resumed walking deeper into the dark passage. Suddenly, they saw a stocky, figure approaching them from the dark.

"Skippah?" Private asked, but the figure didn't respond and stared at them for a while. Private soon realized that it wasn't Skipper who they were looking at when he saw his left eye was glowing red.

"Where's the key?" it finally spoke, its voice was deep and raspy.

Rico and Private exchanged glares. "What?"

"Where's the key? I know you have it" it asked again, more eagerly this time.

"Eh…I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about" the young bird said honestly. A moment of silence passed until it spoke again.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to _force_ the truth out of you" the penguin stated as it stepped out of the shade.

Private gasped when he saw his body was half robot. The penguin's left flipper was made of metal, a small piece of armor on his shoulder and he had a robotic, red eye like Dr. Blowhole's.

The mechanical penguin charged at Private, attempting to hit him with his metal flipper. Before he could, Rico pushed Private out of way and took the hit instead of him, sending him flying into the ground.

"Rico!" Private cried and rushed to his side. He was completely unconscious and he had a huge bruise on his head. He looked back and saw the mechanical penguin approaching them.

"Stay back!" Private yelled, trying to hide the quiver in his voice but he knew it was obvious that he was scared. The penguin stopped and smirked at him.

"How cute" he said and resumed his way towards. Private felt his breathing become choppy and his heart racing. He knew he can't beat the mechanical penguin by himself and thought he was done for until he heard a familiar voice shout.

"Stop!" Skipper came running and knocked the mechanical bird hundreds of feet away from them, followed by Kowalski who was holding Julian's crown. The mechanical stood up and glared at them briefly before running back into the dark, passage.

Skipper and Kowalski turned their attention to Rico and hurried to his side.

"We need to get him back to HQ to treat his wound!" Kowalski said in concern. Skipper nodded.

"But what about Julian?" Private questioned.

Skipper glanced at him, a look of worry on his face "Sorry Private, but we need to get Rico to safety, so we have no choice but to compromise this mission and take him back to HQ" Skipper answered. He and Kowalski then carried Rico carefully out of the alley.

Private picked up the lemur's crown and glanced back to the passage again. Who was he? He thought before following his teammates.

**A/N: I know the plot doesn't make much sense right now but I promise it will in the future. If you have any questions drop a review and I will happily answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Strange connections

**Chapter 5 – Strange connections**

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews you gave my story. You guys are the best!**

**~PoM~**

Private and his teammates were on their way back home. The sun has set and the sky turned dark. Private looked down to the leafy crown he was carrying, still thinking about Julian and the penguin in the alley.

Meanwhile. Maurice was pacing up and down with his hand behind his back in front of the zoo gate waiting for the penguins to return.

"Relax Maurice. I'm sure the penguins will be here any minute" said the otter.

The lemur sighed. "I sure hope so" he looked over to the horizon and saw the four flightless birds, causing his face to light up.

"Look! the penguins are back and they're…" he trailed off at the sight of the wounded Rico and Private holding Julian's crown.

"What happened to you guys?" Marlene asked in concern.

"Some penguin came out of nowhere and attacked Rico and Private" Skipper explained. Marlene glanced over to private to check on him and he nodded to assure her that he's okay.

"But what about King Julian?" Maurice asked. At this everyone went silent. No one knew how to break the news to him.

Skipper slowly shook his head. "The trail has gone cold for him. All we've found was his crown, nothing else" he said. Private handed the leafy crown to him. Maurice gazed down to it with his eyes filled with grief and confusion. Private felt his own beak quiver, he promised Maurice he would bring Julian back, but he let him down instead.

Saying no words, he followed his teammates to the penguin base.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After treating Rico's injury Private told Kowalski more about the penguin that attacked them in the alley passage, but Kowalski on the other hand blew the story off and asked him more than once if he's over describing the enemy.

Skipper and Kowalski didn't get a good look at the penguin as much as Rico and Private did.

"I'm telling the truth!" Private insisted.

"Okay even if what you're saying is true, why would that cyborg penguin attack you?" Kowalski questioned.

Private rubbed his neck. "I dunno. He thinks that we have some key he needed, but I don't understand why he's so eager just to open a door"

"Perhaps it's not an actual key he wanted but a solution for a problem" Kowalski said as he tapped his beak.

"Maybe, but why did he come to us of all the animals around?" Private wondered. At this Kowalski shrugged his shoulders. Nothing made sense so far. It felt like something bigger was happening, but they had no idea about. Private could tell that Julian's disappearance and the cyborg penguin attack are somehow related, but couldn't say how. Then he looked back to the bunks and focused his gaze at Rico's sleeping form. He had bandages wrapped around his head and kept moaning in pain in his sleep. Private then felt guilty for what happened to him. He touched his own face and remembered the incident. If it weren't for Rico it could have been him who got hit, it could have been him who is in a coma right now. The weapon expert sacrificed himself to keep him safe.

The young bird felt his own heart being wrenched and struggled to hold back the tears in his eyes. Kowalski noticed that and placed a flipper on his shoulder.

"Rico's fine Private, I assure you that he will soon wake up and start blowing things up like he always do" the strategist cooed. His words put some relief in Private and he nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipper sat on the fake, ice floe, thinking about what happened throughout this day, from their mission to the market, to searching for Julian and the mysterious penguin attack, a lot had happened in one day, he thought, but what surprised him the most was that penguin who attacked his teammates and for some reason he felt familiar with him. For the first time Skipper became confused of what to think of.

"Hey Skipper" a familiar voice came. Skipper spun around and saw Marlene standing before him.

"Marlene, what are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" he asked the otter.

"What of course not. I just came to check on you guys" she answered.

"Oh" Skipper lowered a brow and turned his gaze to a random direction. Marlene looked confused and stepped closer to him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Skipper sighed. Marlene knew him well and she could tell that he was hiding something. "I don't know Marlene I just feel like I failed to protect my men. Private and Rico were in danger and I wasn't there to protect them. And we're still clueless on Ringtail. I take full responsibility for what happened" he stated in a sad tone.

Marlene shook her head. "That's not true. You guys tried your best but things just got out of hand. You shouldn't blame yourself." Marlene said to him. She was trying to ease his feeling of guilt. "And besides, there's still a chance that Julian might come back on his own, right?"

Skipper found truth in the otter's words and smiled. "Right" he returned. He looked above and saw snow beginning to fall. "Let's get inside" the leader said. Marlene nodded and both went down the hatch.

**A/N: I think my chapters a bit too short. Whaddya think should I make longer chapters or keep it this way? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lone soldier

**Chapter 6 – Lone soldier**

**A/N: All the main characters have grand roles in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM. Dream Works and Nickelodeon do. I only own some of the OC characters in this story.**

**~PoM~**

"I still don't understand why you had to come along Buck. The Red Squirrel is my case now" said Nigel he walked beside Buck through the snow-covered park.

"Not a chance, Twinkle toes. I've chased Red for about fifty years and he was my case first. And now that he escaped again it's my job to bring him back!" Buck replied while scowling.

Nigel sighed. "Fine, but now that you mentioned it I'm quite curious, how did he escape again?"

Buck placed his flippers behind his head and shrugged. "I don't know myself. They had him completely locked down back in HQ. He probably slipped out when the guards fallen asleep or something" he answered and Nigel nodded in understanding.

Suddenly a shower of darts was shot at them and they both jumped out of the way to dodge it.

"What was that all about?" Nigel asked. Suddenly a crimson-furred squirrel with an eye patch came from behind a bush and stared at them amusingly.

"Hello my arch-enemies, It's been a while. I'm glad you two old fish belchers came waddling right into my trap" The Red squirrel stated.

"Who you're calling old?" Buck growled. "Red you're more ancient than any of us!"

"I AM NOT OLD! " Red shouted, causing his back bone to snap. "Oh my back!"

"See"

"Well no matter. I have you two where I wanted and now I'll make you my prisoners. MINIONS ATTACK!"

Nothing happened.

Red sighed and pulled out a note pad. "Note to self. Before running into any situation hire some minions" he dismissed the note pad and ran off to a random direction.

"You're not getting away from me this time Red!" Buck exclaimed and belly-slid after him.

"Buck, wait!" Nigel cried, but he ignored him. All he wanted was to capture The Red squirrel and he didn't want the penguin spy to get in the way. The Red squirrel dashed through the park towards the street sidewalk while Buck followed him.

**XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Nigel came to a halt when he lost track of both Buck and The Red Squirrel. Panting, he looked around for any sign of them, but all he saw were trees and snow. "_Where did they go to?_" he thought.

"Why don't you leave the searching for us Old Timer? You and your pal are both coming along with us anyway" said a voice from behind him. Nigel spun around and saw two penguins walking towards him. The first one looked like Rico but less fat and had bright yellow eyes and wore a red piece of cloth around his head (Like a pirate) while the other who was a bit taller than him was muscular and had emerald green eyes and his left eye was scarred.

Nigel stepped back and took a fighting pose. "Who are you two?"

"Name's Jack and this guy here is Dave" he pointed to himself and then to his partner.

"We have orders to capture you and your other friend so it's best for you to surrender" Dave said as he and Jack took a fighting stance. The three penguins then began fighting.

**XXXXXXXX**

Buck soon caught up to The Red Squirrel outside the park and engaged a fight with him. Red attacked the penguin and tried to damage him with his claws; Buck avoided his attacks and countered with a kick making fall backwards into the snow.

"I've gotcha now Red. There's no way you would runaway this time" Buck said in triumph. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go through his back and made him cry in pain and fell on his face.

Meanwhile Zoo keeper Alice was on her way home, hugging herself for warmth, and complaining about the weather when she suddenly heard a nearby squawk.

"Huh?" she immediately recognized it as a noise a penguin would make and ran to its source.

Buck lied on the snow, feeling so much pain in his back. He painfully glanced back and saw a shady penguin figure staring down at him. He held a dagger in his flipper and his left eye was glowing red. "You seriously couldn't beat him?" the penguin asked Red.

"He caught me off guard okay?" The Red squirrel countered.

For some reason Buck found the penguin's familiar to him, but couldn't say where. The penguin was about to carry him when a red-haired woman came running towards them which forced the two animals to flee the scene.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked as she knelt to the wounded penguin, though she knew he can't answer her. She took off her thick, green jacket and used to carry him in it.

"We better get you to the doc before your condition gets worse" she said to him as she ran back to the zoo, hoping that the doctor hadn't left the zoo hospital yet. Buck slowly closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was short again but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Alice is taking Buck back to the zoo so how do you think the zoo animals will react when they see him again and what about Nigel? Please drop some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rude Awakening

**Chapter 7 – Rude Awakening**

**A/N: Rude awakening: means to be awakened in uncomfortable way.**

**~PoM~**

"So you're saying that you found him on the street?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah" a female voice answered.

"But how did he get there?"

"How should I know!" the female muttered. Buck slowly opened his eyes due to the noise only to be greeted by a bright light. His vision was blurry at first but then became clear. He was in a strange white room- in a cage to be exact, surrounded by two humans. One of them was a man wearing a white coat while the other was the red-haired woman wearing green and yellow garments.

"Look doc he's waking up" Alice exclaimed as she moved closer to the cage he was in and looked down at him curiously followed by the doctor.

"Hello little fellow, how are you feeling now?" the doctor asked as he touched the penguin's head with his finger. The agent immediately slapped his finger away and growled.

"Cranky little fella aren't you?" the doctor chuckled and wrote some notes down his note pad.

Buck touched his own body that was wrapped in bandages and realized what happened. The red-haired woman took him to some hospital to receive proper care. He couldn't help but to feel grateful to her for saving his life even though he doesn't trust non-penguin.

"Where do you think he came from?" Alice asked.

"I can't say for sure. Penguins don't live in cities so assume that he has an owner"

"But I found him injured on the sidewalk with some other animals that fled when they saw me"

"Hmm…that's strange" The doctor stated as he rubbed his chin.

"Welcome to my world, doc" the zoo keeper shrugged. "So... what should we do with him now?" she asked.

"I recommend that we keep him here in the zoo hospital until he fully recovers or until his owner comes looking for him. I'll check on him every two hours to see if he's making progress" The Indian man answered.

"I guess I should call the other zoos and see if they're missing any penguins" the redhead offered.

The doctor glared back at her and smiled. "Thank you Alice" he said and they both went outside, leaving him alone in the room.

Just then, four penguins and an otter jumped from hidden. "Coast's clear!" said Skipper and they jumped on the table where the rock-hopper was.

"Skipper, what're doing here?" Buck asked in surprise.

"This is our home. Alice brought you here after she found you injured near the park. We heard her mention you this morning so we've come to visit" explained Skipper. Rico walked in and opened the cage's door. Standing up, Buck slowly walked out of his cage and hissed when he felt the pain in his back again. His wound didn't fully heal yet. Marlene who was hiding behind him waved for Buck.

"H-Hi I'm Marlene. We've met before" she said nervously, forcing a smile. She didn't trust the rock-hopper after he had thrown her into a detention cell along with other zoo animals.

Buck simply nodded in response.

Private walked in, "We've also brought you some fish. I hope you like it" he said and passed him a plate of fish.

"Thanks cupcake" Buck said and munched a fish. Private however raised a brow in confusion.

"Why do you keep calling us nicknames Buck, don't you know out real names?" the cadet asked.

"Of course I do!" The agent exclaimed with his beak full of munched fish. "You're Private and he's Skipper. The crazy one is Rico and the smart guy is….eh" he trailed of at the scientist.

"My name is-"Kowalski said but Buck shushed him with a flipper.

"Don't tell me, don't tell me. I can do it!" he pressed on his forehead to remember. "It has an 'O' and an 'L' in it right? Cola. Lola. Koala-something" he said randomly, everyone else in the room held back a laugh.

"Kowalski" the scientist said, a bit annoyed.

"I knew that. I was just teasing ya" he lied and ate the rest of the fish.

"So…how did you ended up there?" Skipper asked to change the subject.

"The Red Squirrel escaped."

"Again!?" the leader muttered.

"Yup and they sent me to capture him again. The British spy Nigel tagged along me," Private smiled, "but we kindda got separated during the chase" his smile then sank.

"Anyway, once I had Red where I wanted him, some penguin came from behind and stabbed me in the back, that's when the red-haired lady came and took me here" he touched the bandages where the wound was and then back to the group and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's the crazy one" he asked the group. They looked at each other and then back to him. They immediately spilled the beans of what happened lately, from their mission to the market, to Julian's disappearance, Kowalski's invention leading them to the city, the abandoned crown, and the cyborg penguin attack.

Buck nodding in understanding. "That's some story"

"Do you think the penguin that Buck as the same one at the alley, Skippah?" the British penguin asked his leader.

"Maybe but we still can't jump into conclusions yet Private. There's still some much that we don't know, but I assume that they're somehow connected. Anyway, we need to leave before the doctor comes back" Skipper said and the others nodded in agreement, they said goodbye to the agent and soon left the room.

Buck was alone in the room again. He returned inside the cage even though he disliked it but didn't want the zoo keeper and the doctor to get suspicious. Laying down, he stretched his muscles and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipper and the group made their way out of zoo hospital and walked away from it. Maurice then emerged from over a wall and jumped down to them followed by Mort who slammed his into the ground.

"Ouchie" he said in daze.

"Are you guys all right? Did he attack you?" the lemur asked in concern.

"Well no, he didn't. Actually, I don't think he's gonna hurt anyone" said the otter.

"Are you kidding me? That guy's insane! We can't let him stay here in the zoo" Maurice muttered.

"Well we can't make him leave; he's injured and needs a place to rest in and besides, he can't try anything due to his injury even if he wanted to" Kowalski countered.

At this the lemur sighed. "I guess you're right." And he turned to go back to their habitat. "Okay see ya guys later!" he and Mort waved.

Kowalski kept taping his beak in thought "I don't understand why Special agent Buck Rockgut forgot my name, I mean WHY ME!?"

Skipper sighed. He just won't let that one go.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter; it took me a long time to come out. Sadly, I'm not posting anymore chapters until I finish my final exams. See you guys in a few weeks!**


End file.
